


After School Care

by fictocriticism



Series: Teachers [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, teacher!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictocriticism/pseuds/fictocriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt makes good on his promise to Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Care

“Make sure you finish the questions for chapter four, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
A flurry of movement met his words as the students gathered their things and filed out, chatting noisily about their weekend plans and who knows what else.   
  
A few said “Goodbye, Mr Hummel” as they passed and Kurt smiled in response. He wasn’t the most natural at dealing with students; he had established that a long time ago. But he did enjoy the enthusiasm of the majority of the student body. And at least Dalton enforced a strict etiquette code, that required manners and deportment. These boys couldn’t shake the inherent need to be _dapper_ , and while at times it was a little hysterical, it warmed his heart to think of them emerging into the world with poise, understanding, and grace. And he knew that he played a part in that.   
  
He finished shuffling his lesson notes into order and slipped them into his meticulous filing system. It always paid to keep a clear record of everything, and he was very thorough. Kurt liked to note the things that worked for each class so that he could make any necessary changes for the next year. It was a little Rachel Berry of him, he would admit, but it did make sense in the long run.   
  
Blaine had _laughed_ at his organised filing cabinet. Kurt had shown him his system last week when they’d nearly made a mess on Kurt’s essays. He could think of it now without blushing, but honestly, it had been one of the best nights of his life. They’d finished grading their papers in Kurt’s living room with a few glasses of wine and then tumbled into bed, desperately wanting to try out a few more things, but ended up succumbing to the exhaustion that only marking papers could bring.   
  
But the major mid-term assessment was now out of the way, and Kurt had finished his lesson plans for the following week early. Blaine was planning on taking him out on Saturday night, and Kurt had wanted to make sure he was able to waste away most of the weekend in a... _leisurely_ fashion.   
  
Kurt then packed up the few things he took home for the weekend -- the next lesson’s plans, the set text, and his favourite pens (the classroom was a notorious place to lose stationery).   
  
“Hey handsome.”  
  
Kurt looked up quickly, already grinning at the sound of _that_ voice, before catching sight of Blaine Anderson leaning up against the doorjamb. He had one leg crossed in front of the other, which really only served to highlight his fitted pants, and his arms were crossed over his chest. He looked edible, if a little smug with his raised eyebrow and gorgeous grin, and Kurt took a moment just to drink him in.   
  
“Hi yourself,” he replied as coquettishly as possible. They tried to keep the flirting down to a minimum during school hours. It wasn’t a secret as such, but they both wanted to keep a low profile in the lunch room. And especially with the students. Still, it was after the bell now and the cleaning staff wouldn’t be coming through for another hour or so - for now, they had the place to themselves.   
  
He quickly threw his bag together and then waited eagerly while Blaine stalked across the room toward him. He had an appreciative look on his face that Kurt had already learnt meant Blaine liked what he saw. And to be honest, when Kurt had dressed this morning in a slightly more casual than usual long sleeved button-up shirt and vest, he had hoped for this very reaction. Of course, he wasn’t looking quite as collected as he would liked by this stage of the day: his shirt sleeves were pushed up, exposing his forearms; he’d loosened his tie just after lunch; and his hair was undoubtedly beginning to stick out in all directions - or worse, fall flat. But hopefully Blaine didn’t mind too much. The way he raked his eyes up and down Kurt’s body suggested he didn’t.   
  
“Jesus, Kurt,” Blaine said, reaching Kurt at the desk and not hesitating to run his hands up his arms. “Are you trying to kill me? This is like, _half_ your usual layers.”  
  
Kurt couldn’t help but preen a little, and he shifted his weight back against the desk. _God_ , didn’t that bring back some memories? Here he was once more, pressed up against his classroom desk with Blaine crowding into him with a lustful look in his eye.   
  
“I thought you might like the shirt?” he asked innocently.   
  
Blaine snorted and leaned in to nip at Kurt’s neck, tonguing lightly over that sensitive spot just below his ear.   
  
“I’d like you better out of it,”  
  
“Now, now, Blaine Anderson. Who says I’m that type of guy?” Kurt slapped at the hands already playing with the buttons at his collar, squirming out of his grasp.   
  
“You certainly seemed like that guy when I blew you on your desk last week,” Blaine said lightly, starting on the buttons of his vest. “God, I love you in vests.”  
  
Kurt took a deep breath, already feeling himself wanting to succumb to Blaine’s touch within minutes of seeing the man.   
  
“I thought you were taking me out on a date?” he asked. They had seen each other every day at school since their first encounter last week, but hadn’t had the chance to see each other alone. Their marking schedules hadn’t calmed down until today. Kurt didn’t want to admit it, but he had been thinking about their date incessantly. To be honest, he’d been thinking of what might happen _after_ the date. They had already proven that they had _spectacular_ chemistry. And Kurt had been, well, a little _lonely_ for a while now.  
  
He was ready to bring more _hands_ into his repertoire, to put it delicately. Two just no longer seemed enough.   
  
So as much as he wanted to do this properly, and talk about their hopes and dreams over a lovely dinner and look adoringly into each other’s eyes and admire Blaine dressed to impress... a rather insistent part of him didn’t want to wait. Wanted to slide the clothes off this man right now and let his touch burn him up again.   
  
Of course, that’s when Blaine decided to back off a bit. He looked just a tiny bit flushed and he adjusted his shirt as discreetly as he could. He was gorgeous.   
  
“Absolutely. Yes. Yes, a date. Like I said.”  
  
Watching Blaine trip over his words had Kurt laughing before he could stop himself. Blaine’s expression become one of bewilderment, which obviously just made it worse .   
  
“I’m sorry,” he managed to get out, “it’s just--, your _face_.” Kurt took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before continuing. “I was just teasing. You looked like you were getting into it.”  
  
Blaine looked away and blushed lightly, the colour just making it to his cheekbones. Kurt bit his lip at the sight, wondering why flustered Blaine was turning him on so much. Maybe it was the direct contrast to last time, when Blaine had methodically taken him apart with just his mouth and pulled down Kurt’s barriers, exposing him on his own work desk no less. Now, seeing the tables turned a little and Blaine so obviously wanting to do more - it was a balm on Kurt’s nerves, further confirmation that this was something they _both_ wanted.   
  
Kurt stood up straight and wove his hands around Blaine’s neck, leaning in for a chaste kiss - just a press of the lips.   
  
“You’re adorable,” he murmured. “And I can’t wait for our date tomorrow.”  
  
He kissed him again, slipping a little bit of tongue but pulling away before it could get too heated.   
  
“But right now, Blaine, I can think of nothing better than having my way with you on this desk.”  
  
Kurt felt the sharp exhale more than heard it, the air rushing over his lips as Blaine groaned.   
  
“ _Fuck_ , Kurt.”   
  
Kurt grinned, pleased at how quickly the other man’s vocabulary was deteriorating.   
  
“And they call you an English teacher. What would your students think now?”  
  
“God, I don’t care what they think,” Blaine said, hands foregoing buttons in an attempt to just find skin in any possible way. He pulled Kurt’s shirt out of his waistband and wasted no time in rubbing his hands along the small of his back.   
  
Kurt pulled back a little, just to give him space to grip Blaine’s elbows and spin him round so that his back was pressed to the desk. He couldn’t deny the thrill that ran through him as he stepped in between Blaine’s legs and leaned down, the height difference accentuated with Blaine almost sitting on the desk. He flicked his tongue alongside Blaine’s neck while deftly beginning to strip him. First the blazer came off (honestly, why Blaine thought it was a good idea to wear a blazer at a private school...), and then the shirt.   
  
As more of Blaine’s skin was revealed, Kurt couldn’t help himself. He grabbed Blaine’s ass and, while taking a moment to appreciate the firmness in his hands, lifted him effortlessly onto the desk. He then pushed him back until he was lying flat on the desk, legs hanging over the edge. Kurt took a minute, gazing down at Blaine’s chest. He hadn’t had as much time as he would have liked to appreciate all the intricacies of Blaine’s body. He traced down his chest slowly with just his fingertips, learning the way the muscles contracted in response to his touch.   
  
He gently flicked a nipple and startled at the breathy noise Blaine made. Kurt’s eyes snapped up to Blaine’s face, where he was pleased to see a glowing flush settling on the man’s cheeks and tongue peeking out to wet his lips.   
  
Grinning, he bent down carefully and lightly ran his tongue over one nipple and then the other, tilting his head to keep an eye on Blaine. He wasn’t disappointed: Blaine’s eyes slid closed and he let out a gorgeous moan that had Kurt shifting his stance as the heat low in his stomach starting to build.   
  
Kurt straightened and had two hands at Blaine’s waist before his eyes had reopened.   
  
“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine groaned.   
  
Quickly pulling open the belt and fly, Kurt dragged Blaine’s pants down, lifting carefully over his already hard cock. Blaine whimpered with every movement, and Kurt just _loved_ him like this, so desperate for it. As much as he had loved Blaine holding him down and working him with his tongue last week, he wanted to explore Blaine a little this time.   
  
Once Blaine’s pants were around his ankles, Kurt quickly pulled off his own vest, but kept his shirt on. He didn’t want to get too distracted, and hopefully keeping a physical barrier between them would help. Okay, he wasn’t confident on that, but he could try.   
  
He took a centring breath and looked down at Blaine, spread out before him on his desk. He looked _amazing_. His chest was heaving slightly with his strained breath, his eyes were a little wild as they watched Kurt closely. His stomach muscles were just starting to quiver and his beautifully hard cock was just aching to be touched. He looked desperate for it, and that just turned Kurt on more.   
  
This beautiful, sexy man wanted to _date_ him. His teenage self would be thrilled. But god, right now? Kurt just wanted to fuck him first.   
  
“Kurt,” Blaine moaned. “Come on, don’t tease me.”  
  
Kurt smiled as sweetly as he could. “Not sure if you’re in a position to call the shots here, seeing as you’re the one on the desk this time.”  
  
Blaine huffed a short laugh, causing his cock to bounce just a little against his stomach. It drew Kurt’s eyes, and gently wrapped his hand around it. Last time, everything was so rushed and he was too caught up in the aftermath of his own orgasm. This time, Kurt had the chance to really appreciate the weight in his hand, the satisfying width. He gave a few quick, careful strokes, mindful of his dry hand. It was enough to have Blaine bucking into the touch, his head falling back with a thunk on the desk.   
  
It was up again as soon as Kurt pulled away, Blaine trying to grab at his hand with a whine. Kurt giggled, slapping his hand away for the second time tonight.   
  
“Uh uh. This is going my way tonight,” he said warningly.   
  
Blaine sighed obviously. “Does your way involve getting me off, and soon? Because I can be on board with that. Really.”  
  
Kurt pulled out the little packet of lube and condom in his pocket. He’d stuck them there this morning on a whim, not really expecting to get to use them. But seeing as they’d been so unprepared last time, he hadn’t wanted to miss an opportunity should it arise.   
  
_And wasn’t it **arising** all right?   
_   
Apparently even his inner voice was lonely.   
  
Kurt ripped open the lube, slicking up his fingers as neatly as possible. He was hoping not to have a repeat of last week, and had made sure to store a box of tissues in his top desk drawer.   
  
Blaine was watching him carefully, his eyes dark and half closed.   
  
Stepping in close, Kurt pulled Blaine’s legs up and bent them at the knee, instructing him to hold them there. He dragged him right to the edge of his desk, and then sat down on his desk chair.   
  
Blaine groaned loudly.   
  
“I haven’t even touched you yet,” Kurt said, surprised.   
  
“You just look... it’s just... really hot,” Blaine managed.   
  
Kurt remembered watching Blaine’s head between his own legs last week, and could understand the sentiment.   
  
“It’ll be even better soon,” he whispered, before using his clean hand to spread Blaine’s cheeks a little.   
  
The position was so intimate, especially considering it was only their second time. Kurt rarely took so much time prepping these days, since the initial awe of sex wore off in his early twenties. But with Blaine, he just wanted to appreciate _everything_. His reactions were so intense. It was intoxicating to watch and his pants were starting to press uncomfortably on his cock.   
  
He pressed gently against Blaine’s hole, slicking up around the edges as much as he could. Then he carefully pushed one finger in, taking his time. His breathing was a little uneven and he could see Blaine twitch in response to a particularly heavy gust of air.   
  
Blaine let out a breathy moan as Kurt’s finger breached him completely.   
  
Kurt ran his other hand soothingly along Blaine’s thigh, but the movement only caused Blaine to buck a little into his hand, clenching tightly around his finger.   
  
“ _More_ , come on already.”  
  
Happy to oblige, Kurt slicked another finger and repeated the process. Blaine shifted and clenched, breathing getting steadily louder, his stuttered words harder to understand. Kurt tried to set up a rhythm, which was surprisingly difficult because he kept getting enthralled just watching this man fall apart. There was something so thrilling about watching Blaine come undone on his desk, while Kurt was still mostly dressed.   
  
Finally, after a couple of strokes over his prostrate, Blaine started to arch up and Kurt took his cue.   
  
He withdrew his fingers, ignoring Blaine’s protest, and stood up. He pulled his shirt up over his head rather than struggle with the remaining buttons, and pushed his jeans down as fast as he could. They caught on his boots, but he didn’t stop. He rolled the condom on with a speed that surprised even him. He then moved in between Blaine’s legs and caught the other man’s gaze.   
  
“I’m going to fuck you now, okay,” Kurt said, panting a little himself.  
  
Blaine just nodded, his head lolling a little.   
  
He slid in steadily until he was pressed completely inside, and then held still to steady himself.   
  
“Oh _god_ ,” Blaine moaned and Kurt just nodded in response.   
  
“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” he said more to himself, before gripping Blaine’s legs and wrapping them around his waist.   
  
“Hold on, can you do that?” he asked, his voice rough.   
  
Blaine nodded, trying to rock his hips.   
  
Kurt grabbed them tightly before he could move any further. Watching Blaine, and now _feeling_ Blaine, all hot and tight around him had Kurt closer to the edge than he had realised. He took a moment, breathing deeply.   
  
“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine moaned again, one hand coming up to stroke himself.   
  
The sight of that, Blaine desperately rocking into his fist, was enough for Kurt’s control. He started snapping forward, gripping onto Blaine’s hips, just _fucking_ him up the desk. Blaine’s legs were gripping onto his waist, and he was making these little grunting noises with every thrust. Kurt’s knees banged into the desk, rattling it loudly. Blaine started to slip a little, one leg sliding down his back a little on a particularly violent thrust, and Kurt lost his grip on Blaine’s hips. The movement was enough to offset his rhythm.   
  
“Come on, up,” Kurt said, an sudden idea in his head.   
  
Blaine looked bemusedly up at him through lust blown eyes, his other leg falling down to the ground.   
  
“Come on, turn around. I want you over the desk.”  
  
He pulled Blaine up by the shoulders and manhandled him around, bending him over so that his hands were flat on the desk and his ass was sticking out.   
  
Kurt couldn’t resist running his hands over the expanse of his back, watching as Blaine arched into the touch.   
  
“Yeah, just like that, baby. Beautiful.”  
  
Blaine moaned. Kurt chuckled.   
  
“You like that, baby?” he asked breathlessly into his ear.   
  
The endearment rolled off his tongue as he got back into position behind Blaine. The other man was short enough to make Kurt need to bend his knees a little, but once he slid back in he pushed Blaine forward and plastered himself along his back.   
  
He started pressing his hips in again, slowly at first, deep thrusts that had Blaine groaning in time.   
  
Reaching a hand round to roughly pull at Blaine’s cock, Kurt started to thrust harder, faster, letting the momentum build. He rested his cheek on Blaine’s back, loving the way he could feel all of the muscles contracting against his own. When he opened his eyes, his gaze fell on one of his posters, a colourful graphic designed to help with learning lines. The realisation that he was _fucking Blaine over his desk_ suddenly hit him full force.   
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned and gripped tightly around Blaine’s cock as he pounded hard once more and was coming, pulsing hotly into the condom with a loud cry. Blaine followed a stroke later, and Kurt felt the come drip slowly over his hand.   
  
Blaine was trembling in front of him. Kurt slowly lifted himself back, letting his cock slip out of Blaine and reaching for the condom.   
  
“Well that was hot,” Kurt said, tying it off and throwing it into a tissue, too embarrassed to leave it in the trash can for the cleaners to deal with.   
  
Blaine straightened up, his breathing slowly regulating again.  
  
“Kurt, I-- uh..., I got come all over your desk again.”  
  
Kurt snorted.   
  
“That’s why I have tissues this time,” he said, pulling out a few and handing them over.   
  
They cleaned up the mess as thoroughly as possible, Kurt vowing to bring in some cleaner on Monday. He didn’t think he could ever look at the desk properly again if he knew it still had remnants of Blaine’s come seeped into the wood.   
  
“Maybe next time we’ll try your desk?” he asked as he rearranged his clothes.   
  
“Or, maybe, a _bed_?” Blaine suggested archly.   
  
Just then, the rattle of the cleaning trolley sounded in the hallway. Eyes widening, Blaine scrambled to finish buttoning his shirt, shooting Kurt a pleading look. Kurt helped him tuck his shirt back in and did up his belt before running a hand through his hair, brushing down the bits that had escaped the gel.   
  
“You look fine,” he said.   
  
“Only fine?” Blaine pouted.  
  
They grabbed their bags and headed out the doorway, waving at the cleaner on the way past. She smiled and said goodnight. They were both in her good books because they kept their classrooms tidy. Well, _mostly_ tidy. Kurt couldn’t even begin to imagine her reaction if she knew there had been come on his desk _twice_ now.   
  
They reached Kurt’s car in the parking lot first.   
  
“So, I’ll see you at our date tomorrow?”   
  
Blaine swung around from placing Kurt’s bag on the backseat, and grabbed both his hands.   
  
“Of course. I’m picking you up at 6. Wear something sexy,” he waggled his eyebrows embarrassingly.   
  
Kurt chuckled, a little shy now that the heat of the moment had passed.   
  
“It was really good to see you today,” he said.   
  
Blaine laughed loudly. “You mean, it was good to fuck me on your desk today.”  
  
“ _Blaine_!” Kurt admonished, looking around quickly to see if anyone was there.   
  
“You are amazing,” Blaine said while bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. “How someone can sound hot as hell while stripping me in their classroom but innocent as a boy out here in public baffles me.”   
  
He pressed his mouth up to Kurt’s, sliding their lips together gently.   
  
“But maybe that’s for the best. I don’t know if I want anyone to know you’re a sex god but me.”  
  
He grinned and kissed him again, this time letting it turn a little desperate and dirty.   
  
Kurt pulled away first, out of breath. That way was a path to danger.   
  
“You are amazing, Blaine. I am so glad I’m here with you.”  
  
Blaine smiled, looking suddenly more like a school boy than he ever had before.   
  
“Good,” he said. “I want you to be.”  
  
He turned to walk away and Kurt just watched him for a moment, overwhelmed at how happy he was that this was _something_.   
  
“Oh, and Kurt?”   
  
He dragged his eyes off Blaine’s ass (he was only human) to his amused face. _Caught out_. He blushed a little.   
  
“I liked you fucking me too.”  
  
Kurt gasped in shock before covering his face with both hands. He heard Blaine chuckling as he reached his car, and Kurt just shook his head.   
  
This man was going to the end of him, he could tell. He slid into the driver’s seat of his car, and pulled out his phone.   
  
_< Your dirty mouth is going to get us in trouble.>_  
  
He hit send and turned the ignition. His phone beeped nearly immediately in response.   
  
_< Are you going to have to punish me? ;) >_  
  
“Cheeky, cheeky,” he murmured, before typing a quick reply.   
  
_< My place in 10?>_  
  
 _< I’ll bring dessert.>_  
  
Kurt let out a ridiculous giggle that would only ever be heard in the sanctuary of his own car, and pulled out of the parking lot as fast as he dared. Looked like he was going to get his date a little earlier than planned.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
